The Horror Of Our Love
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: He was the Hunter. She was His Prey. He watched her Silently. Learning. Her Habbits. Her Scheduals. Waiting. For that Perfect Golden Moment He would stalk in and claim what was rightfully his.


The Horror Of Our Love. (Inuyasha & Kagome)

An: This fiction was inspired by one of my favorite songs "The Horror Of Our Love" It's By LUDO XD ( btw THEY ARE FRIGGEN EPIC!) I own none of the songs in this fic!

I Own Only Haku-kun & Kanna-Chan. Go ahead sue me. They are my children!

_The Horror of Our Love~_

He was the _Hunter_. She was **his** _Prey. _Everyday Without Her Knowledge He Would _Silently_ and _Secretly _Watch Her From Afar.

_Learning. Her Habbits. Her Scheduals_

_Waiting. For that Perfect Golden Moment When He Would Stalk In and Claim What Was Rightfully __**His**_.

Inuyasha scowled. Glaring daggers at the_ worthless _human **scum **_'Hojo' _

"Who the hell does he think he is?! Staring at _**MY**_ Kagome with 'goo goo' eyes!" He fumed Silently

From his Spot Perched On a Tree Next to the window of Kagome's Small One Bed Room Apartment He began to devise a plan to Rid himself of the "Competition" once and for all.

After they had collected all the Jewel Shards...Kagone had left Inuyasha claiming He was not even worth her Time.

_'But She'll Change Her Mind! I just have to prove My Love For Her! I'll Kill Everyone in this horrid Era if I must!' _Inuyasha kept telling himself without Rest.

Inuyasha waited for Hojo to leave, following him home, preparing to kill yet another one of her _'Love Intrest'_ along the way

*Time Break*

This one was no Challenge or Even the slightest bit of _Fun _at all. He hardly even begged Inuyasha to give him mercy which of course would never come.

Even _Looking_ at Kagome with the Slightest _Tinge _of Lust, Was like Digging your own grave.

Inuyasha smirked as he placed Hojos Bloodied Heart in a Box with _Seventeen _others. Then Began his letter.

_**My Dearest Kagome, **_

_**Do Not Mourn Over His Death, You and I Both Know It Had to Be Done. He Wanted To Take You Away From Me! I Could Not Let That Happen. See you soon~**_

_**From, Your One And Only.**_

Inuyasha now in his Two Bed Room Apartment, neatly folded the letter and Placed it Gently on the dresser next to his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock next to the Picture of his beautiful mate to be. _'1:46.'_

"Kagome is asleep by now." He smirked maliciously. "I should Pay Her a Visit."

The Half Demon then stalked over to Kagome's apartment.

Finding the window opened he climbed in effortlessly and gaced at the sleeping beauty.

Kagome's long beautiful Silky midnight black hair perfectly surrounded her Slumbering Face. Rosey Cheeks, Pink Lucius Lips.

In His Eyes~ She was An Angel. Perfect in everyway without even trying. He moved closer to her and Softly Brushed The Bangs out of her closed Chocolate Brown Warm Eyes.

_"Inuyasha~" She said softly in her Sleep._

He smiled Then whispered to not wake her. "I knew you Still Loved Me..."

_I'm a killer, cold and wrathful Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom I've murdered half the town left you love notes on their headstones I'll fill the graveyards until I have you. Moonlight walking, I smell your softness carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines. I want you stuffed into my mouth hold you down and tear you open, live inside you -love, I'd never hurt you. But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix I will eat you slowly..._

Kagome didn't attend Hojo's funneral much to Inuyasha's liking however she did visit his grave and Thats where she found the Letter, on his headstone. Her name was written on the front of it in a huge curvy font.

She read the letter aloud silently.

Inuyasha, who was watching her out of sight witnessed the trail of hot tears flow down her cheeks.

Taking the letter with her, Kagome wiped her tear streaken face and retreated home.

Inuyasha sighed then headed to his home as well.

_Oh, the horror of our love never so much blood pulled through my veins. Oh, the horror of out love... never so much blood_

Laying his head down on his pillow he slowly drifted off to sleep.

(The Following is a Dream~)

**Inuyasha found himself in a foreign forest. Walking slowly and catiously his pace quickened when he heard the voice of what sounded like a godess~**

_**"Your presence by my side**_

_**Makes me feel warm inside.**_

_**Your smile lights up my darkest nights.**_

_**You promised that against**_

_**My fears you'd bravely fight.**_

_**You'd protect me with all your might.**_

_**Yet you know that we**_

_**Live in two different worlds**_

_**And that she will always be in your heart.**_

_**You said nothing will ever break us apart**_

_**Yet for her you'd always depart."**_

**Inuyasha was closing in on her slowly but surely. He could hear the voice growing louder.**

_**"I love you, it is true**_

_**But you have to decide.**_

_**Please, you have make up your mind**_

_**Because love is selfish**_

_**And I can't share what's mind**_

_**And please mean what you say this time.**_

_**Call my name; clear my doubts place your hand in mind.**_

_**Say my heart is where your loyalty lies.**_

_**Prove that you'll stay with me till' the end of time.**_

_**Then I will love you all my life."**_

_**Inuyasha discovered the orgins of the heavenly music in an open field.**_** It appeared to be in the heart of the forest but he didn't care.**

**He was far too bizzy staring at the woman who had blessed him with hearing her voice. She looked exactly like Kagome except she **_**was **_** an angle. Wings and All.**

**She turned and gasped in fear at the carnivorous look he was giving her.**

**Inuyasha ran to her and forced his lips upon hers roughly and harshly.**

**The angel wildly flapped her wings desperatly trying to free herself from him.**

**"You wont get away from me **_**Ever **_**again!" He tore off her wings.**

**The angel screamed in agony then fell to the ground.**

**Inuyasha saw his reflection in the pool of blood that surrounded the pained, wingless, beautiful, angel.**

**He knealed down next to her roboticly. **_**His**_** angels eyes widened in horror as she realized what he planned to do.**

**He leaned in slowly then sunk his fangs in her neck and drained her of all her mouthwatering warm blood. **

(End of Dream)

Inuyasha jolted up; covered in a cold sweat and panting. He looked down slowly and saw he had a raging hard on.

_I wake in terror, blackbirds screaming dark cathedrals spilling midnight on the altars I'm your servant, my immortal pale and perfect, such unholy heaving -the statues close their eyes, the room is changing break my skin and drain me. Ancient language, speak through fingers the awful edges where you end and I begin inside your mouth I cannot see -there's catastrophe in everything I'm touching as I sweat I crush you. And I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more you die like angels sing..._

After taking care of his little problem he had made up his mind. He was finally going to claim her as his mate.

He went to her apartment and snuck in. Finding no one home he waited for her sitting on the love seat in her living room. (In Kagomes apartment when you open the door your in the living room.)

He waited patiently. Untill he heard the jingling of keys then saw the door nob wiggle.

_Oh, the horror of our love never so much blood pulled through my veins. Oh, the horror of out love... never so much blood_

Kagome gasped in shock at the sight before her. Closing the door behind her Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who stood when she had come In.

She raised an eye brow. "Inu-yasha? Is that you?"

"The one and only." He enhaled her captivating scent.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Her breathing hitched

" I have came for you My Sweet." He anwsered as if it was simple as 1+1

"Inuyasha...i dont know what to say..."

"You could start by saying _I Love You" _ He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers pationetly.

"Inuyasha~" She wraped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest silently

"Its okay now im here." He hugged her tightly never letting go ever again.

An: Well thats it :) I know the ending wasn't to good but I didn't wanna kill Inuyasha or Kagome so...i decided to let them both live...this time. The dream part was inspired by Futari No Kimochi {really pretty melody} and The Fic Stalker its a Bubbles n Boomer (really good fic) neways REVIEW! XD I was thinking of maybe making another chapter with an alternate ending...let me know what ya think.


End file.
